tempo_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Children's T.V. Favourites
Children's T.V. Favourites was released by Tempo Pre-School in 14th August 1995, and then it got re-released in the UK by Tempo Pre-School in 17th March 1997. Description Enjoy over 90 minutes of video fun with favourite friends in this lively collection of programmes featuring a selection of some of the best of British Animation. FEATURING... ◾ SPOT - Spot Goes to the Farm © Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd/King Rollo Films Ltd 1994 ◾ LITTLE MISS AND MR MEN - Little Miss Magic © 1983 Roger Hargreaves/Mister Films Ltd ◾ TEDDY TRUCKS - Dusty's New Sport's Car © Michelle Cartridge/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc 1993 ◾ BUMP - Bump and the Flying Flowers © Bump Enterprises Ltd 1993. Production © 1993 Abbey Broadcast Communications plc/Videal Productions GMBH ◾ ONE TO TEN WITH POSTMAN PAT - An animated excerpt from Postman Pat's 123 Music and Lyrics © Post Music 1992. © Woodland Animations Ltd 1992. ◾ NELLIE THE ELEPHANT - Nellie Goes Time Travelling © 1991 101 Film Productions Ltd. ◾ ANYTIME TALES - Super Dooper Jezebel © King Rollo Films Ltd/Andersen Press Ltd/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. © 1991 Tony Ross. ◾ JUNGLIES- Journey to the Moon © 1991 Carlton Cards Ltd/Flicks Films Ltd. ◾ PADDINGTON BEAR - Paddington and the Finishing Touch © FilmFair Ltd/Paddington & Co. Ltd 1994. All rights reserved. ◾ ANYTIME TALES - The Sad Story of Veronica Who Played The Violin © 1991 King Rollo Films Ltd/Andersen Press Ltd/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. © 1991 David McKee ◾ CHARLIE CHALK - Return of the Litter Music and Lyrics by Mike Redway. © 1988 Woodland Animations Ltd ◾ WILL QUACK QUACK - Late for School © 1982 S4C/Hughes a'i Fab ◾ HUXLEY PIG - Huxley Pig's Cinderella © 1990 Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd. ◾ FAVOURITE NURSERY RHYMES - Excerpts taken from One, Two, Buckle My Shoe and other favourite Rhymes © 1992 Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. Episodes # Spot - Spot Goes to the Farm # Little Miss and Mr. Men - Little Miss Magic # Teddy Trucks - Dusty's New Sports Car # Bump - Bump and the Flying Flowers # One to Ten with Postman Pat (excerpt taken from Postman Pat's 123 Story) # Nellie the Elephant - Nellie Goes Time Travelling # Anytime Tales - Super Dooper Jezebel # Junglies - Journey to the Moon # Paddington Bear - Paddington and the Finishing Touch # Anytime Tales - The Sad Story of Veronica Who Played the Violin # Charlie Chalk - Return of the Litter # Will Quack Quack - Late for School # Huxley Pig - Huxley Pig's Cinderella # Nine Favourite Rhymes (excerpt taken from One Two Buckle My Shoe and Other Favourite Rhymes) Description Enjoy over 90 minutes of video fun with favourite friends in this lively collection of programmes featuring a selection of some of the best of British Animation. FEATURING... ◾ SPOT - Spot Goes to the Farm © Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd/King Rollo Films Ltd 1994 ◾ LITTLE MISS AND MR MEN - Little Miss Magic © 1983 Roger Hargreaves/Mister Films Ltd ◾ TEDDY TRUCKS - Dusty's New Sport's Car © Michelle Cartridge/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc 1993 ◾ BUMP - Bump and the Flying Flowers © Bump Enterprises Ltd 1993. Production © 1993 Abbey Broadcast Communications plc/Videal Productions GMBH ◾ ONE TO TEN WITH POSTMAN PAT - An animated excerpt from Postman Pat's 123 Music and Lyrics © Post Music 1992. © Woodland Animations Ltd 1992. ◾ NELLIE THE ELEPHANT - Nellie Goes Time Travelling © 1991 101 Film Productions Ltd. ◾ ANYTIME TALES - Super Dooper Jezebel © King Rollo Films Ltd/Andersen Press Ltd/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. © 1991 Tony Ross. ◾ JUNGLIES- Journey to the Moon © 1991 Carlton Cards Ltd/Flicks Films Ltd. ◾ PADDINGTON BEAR - Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt © 1993 Paddington & Co. Ltd. ◾ ANYTIME TALES - The Sad Story of Veronica Who Played The Violin © 1991 King Rollo Films Ltd/Andersen Press Ltd/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. © 1991 David McKee ◾ CHARLIE CHALK - Return of the Litter Music and Lyrics by Mike Redway. © 1988 Woodland Animations Ltd ◾ WILL QUACK QUACK - Late for School © 1982 S4C/Hughes a'i Fab ◾ HUXLEY PIG - Huxley Pig's Cinderella © 1990 Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd. ◾ FAVOURITE NURSERY RHYMES - Excerpts taken from One, Two, Buckle My Shoe and other favourite Rhymes © 1992 Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. Episodes # Spot - Spot Goes to the Farm # Little Miss and Mr. Men - Little Miss Magic # Teddy Trucks - Dusty's New Sports Car # Bump - Bump and the Flying Flowers # One to Ten with Postman Pat (excerpt taken from Postman Pat's 123 Story) # Nellie the Elephant - Nellie Goes Time Travelling # Anytime Tales - Super Dooper Jezebel # Junglies - Journey to the Moon # Paddington Bear - Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt # Anytime Tales - The Sad Story of Veronica Who Played the Violin # Charlie Chalk - Return of the Litter # Will Quack Quack - Late for School # Huxley Pig - Huxley Pig's Cinderella # Nine Favourite Rhymes (excerpt taken from One Two Buckle My Shoe and Other Favourite Rhymes) Trivia The title screen and footages of One to Ten with Postman Pat (taken from Postman Pat's 123 Story) and Favourite Nursery Rhymes (Nine Favourite Rhymes) have previously appeared on the 25 minute video by Abbey Home Entertainment called Pre School Funtime in 1992. Trailers and info Original 1995 release * The Tempo Pre-School video promo from 1995 plus "Fun Song Factory" advert. 1997 Re-release (Version 1) * The "Party Time at the Fun Song Factory" video commercial of 1996. 1997 Re-release (Version 2) * The "The Happy Birthday Video" video commercial of 1996. * The "Bedtime Stories" video commercial of 1996. * The "Party Time at the Fun Song Factory" video commercial of 1996. Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Compilations Category:Tempo Pre-School Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Spot Category:Paul Nicholas (Spot Narrator) Category:Mr Men & Little Miss Category:John Alderton (Little Miss Narrator) Category:Teddy Trucks Category:Bump Category:Simon Cadell (Bump Narrator) Category:Postman Pat Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Nellie the Elephant Category:Tony Robinson (Nellie the Elephant Narrator) Category:Anytime Tales Category:Victoria Wood (Anytime Tales Narrator) Category:The Junglies Category:Paddington Bear Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator) Category:Charlie Chalk Category:Will Quack Quack Category:Myfanwy Talog (Will Quack Quack Narrator) Category:Huxley Pig Category:Martin Jarvis (Huxley Pig Narrator) Category:Favourite Nursery Rhymes Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:Children's Videos by Tempo Video Category:Wil Cwac Cwac Category:Myfanwy Talog (Wil Cwac Cwac Narrator) Category:FilmFair Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School and Fun Song Factory UK VHS advert from 1995